Disclosed herein is a granulated powder to be used as a dry cleanser for keratinous substrates with high speed of absorption of body fluids together with improved sensory feel and release of care agents. By dry is generally meant that water is not needed during application. In the present description, we use the term “cleanser” to include cleaning personal care product which is designed to clean skin or hair for animals as well as for human beings. A dry cleanser is designed to remove body fluids, such as sebum, perspiration and malodor, dirt, skin particles, dandruff, environmental pollutants or other contaminant particles that gradually build up on keratinous substrates. The personal care product may be functional with respect to the portion of the body to which it is applied; it can be cosmetic, therapeutic, or some combination thereof, through the release of care agents such as sensory agent, shine agent, coloring agent, fragrance, moisturizing agent or refreshing agent. The cleanser as described herein is in the form of a powder able to clean hair or skin in the absence of water.
Cleansers are usually sold in liquid format and require the use of water and the drying of the keratinous substrate afterwards. There is however a requirement for dry application, i.e. in the absence of water, particularly if water is not available or not allowed, e.g. travels, hospital or during working hours, or if there are some transportation restriction, e.g. in airports. To sufficiently absorb sebum, a dry cleanser needs to be left long enough on the keratinous substrate, thus limiting their use. There is therefore the need to enhance the speed of absorption and thus reduce the needed contact time with the keratinous substrate.
It has been found that the agglomeration of non-elastomeric polyorganosiloxanes with solid particulate carriers enhances the speed of absorption of body fluids by these carriers, though these non-elastomeric polyorganosiloxanes have no specific absorption properties.